User blog:YourFavoriteSalmon/The Slashing of Kipling California
Kipling was your normal town on the central California coast. Making it's income from tourism due to the beautiful pacific ocean, Kipling was a serene and sunny haven. All until the spring of 2016, when murder barged in on the quiet town. Intro This is a writing project that you can join. You can enter yourself in this, but be noted that no one is invincible, user character or story character. This is the story of Kipling High, the school were the many killings commence. You may enter yourself as a student, and prepare for the suspense involving yourself when the killings begin... will you survive the slashing? Note: Not an rp. If you want to enter... Name: Transfer or Since Birth: (if you moved in or have been going to Kipling since birth) Age: (14-19) Year: (Freshman-Senior) Appearance: Other: WARNING There be spoilers below scroll BACK to your table of contents and find where it begins. READ NOW then look below! 'Victim's Gallery' Pictures of the deceased will be put here. When the story is ended, their killer(s) will be posted in the description. annavictim1.png|Anna Mentia, found drowned in Pacific Ocean. Beatricevictim2.jpg|Beatrice Miguire, found shot in the leg in Pacific Ocean, final cause of death to drowning. KiplingVictim1.png|Peter Shorwood, found butchered on 2nd floor bathroom. KiplingVictim2.png|Skyler Denne, found with throat slashed in front of 1st floor bathrooms. KiplingVictim3.png|Donovan Moreson, found with slashed abdomen in study hall room. KiplingVictim4.png|Ms. Dubor, found with severed head and hand in the study hall. KiplingVictim5.png|Sylvia Nowlin, found drowned in toilet on 1st floor bathroom Hannnah.jpg|Hannah Coldwell, found disemboweled in bathroom at 391 Brook Lane. KiplingVictim6.jpg|Lewis Murson, found slashed in back at front door of 391 Brook Lane. Aria Westbrook.jpg|Aria Westbrook, found dead in car rammed into power mast. KiplingVictim7.jpg|Deputy Dawes, found impaled through back of the neck on Balcony 3 at Kipling Penitentiary Stupidbook.jpg|Erlend Hallaren, found shot in Cell Block F at the Kipling Penitentiary. Angela Choi.jpg|Angela Choi, found with blunt trauma to skull in Cell Block E at the Kipling Penitentiary. KiplingVictim8.jpg|Anthony Greene, found dead with blunt trauma to ribs in Cell Block E of Kipling Penitentiary. KiplingVictim9.jpg|Deputy Yewliss, found dead vertically bisected in Cell Block D. KiplingVictim10.jpg|Annemarie Joelley, found with chest slashed open in Cell Block D. AlistairC.jpg|Alistair Covington, found beheaded on second floor stairwell at the Kipling Penitentiary. Idkfefe.png|Adam Lopez, found smashed in ground at the entrance to the Kipling Penitentiary. KiplingVictim11.jpg|Michelle Beatley, found drowned in bathtub in the Kipling Penitentiary along with Billie Targaryen. KiplingVictim12.jpg|Bennet Hayes, found with guts spilled in bathroom of Kipling Penitentiary. HGRP Mole Me.jpg|Billie Targaryen, found drowned in bathtub in the Kipling Penitentiary along with Michelle Beatley. Dde94a75031bdbb939798e1759dc4c2e.jpg|Zeebeam McKay, found in Cell Block A with slashed throat. KiplingVictim13.jpg|Deputy De Leone, found bisected horizontally at Kipling Penitentiary entrance. KiplingKiller.jpg|Ricky Calville, found "pumped with lead" at Kipling Penitentiary Entrance. Conclusion So go ahead, enter if you're TRUELY brave. If 2 or more people join, I'll begin writing IMMEDIATELY! So have fun, and be SCARED! User Characters Dde94a75031bdbb939798e1759dc4c2e.jpg|Zeebeam McKay, senior at kipling, 19 years of age, went since birth. Hannnah.jpg|Hannah Coldwell, 17, Nashville transfer, junior. Emilia lab rl.jpg|Emilia Oswald, New Orleans Transfer, 16, Junior Angela Choi.jpg|Angela Choi, 17, Junior, Transfer from South Korea HGRP Mole Me.jpg|Billie Targaryen, 16, Junior, Transfer from United Kingdom Aria Westbrook.jpg|Aria Westbrook, 16, Junior, Transfer from Philippines (good swimmers and good tans eh?) Th (4).jpg|Marina Declore, 17, Junior, Kipling student since birth. NicholasBarreti.jpeg|Nicholas Barreti, Chicago Transfer, 18, Senior Idkfefe.png|Adam Lopez, 16, Sophmore, Transfer from Philippines. Stupidbook.jpg|Erlend Hallaren, Norway Transfer, 17, Senior AlistairC.jpg|Alistair Covington, Oxford Trasnfer, 15, Sophomore The Story Begins Resident of Kipling "Again!" my girlfriend, Anna says to me. We'd been out in the shallows since Sunday's sun rose, snorkeling and just having fun. "If I win this time, we go home." I reply. "And if I win?" Anna asks. "We stay for another hour." She seems to nod at this. "We go on three." she says, pulling her green snorkel mask over her face. "1. 2. 3!" We both gasp and go under the water. Something strange trigger's in the back of my mind. Seeing her beautiful green eyes stare into mine, her long hair flowing freely underwater, her smile... it triggered evil... my arms shot out and grasped around her neck. She let out a cry of shock, bubbles of air spurting out of her mouth. I held her under, ignoring her face of terror and cries of suffocation... What I was doing was enjoyable. I held her under for another 15 seconds, before she stopped squirming and went still. Realizing the crime I commited, I released the dead Anna from my gasp and began to swim to shore as fast as possible as the sun set. I sprinted to my car, ignoring the fact my seats were getting all wet. "Where's Anna, what's the-" I hear, remembering Anna's friend Beatrice was waiting in the car. I yanked the glove box open in a panic, grabbing the 44 magnum I had in there. Beatrice screamed as I shot her in the leg. I threw her over the parking rail into the ocean, knowing with a wound like that she'd drown. Knowing that someone would investigate soon, I sped off... knowing that it was time to tie the loose ends... Tessa Grant, Junior You know that monday morning feel? The "urghhhhhhhh I hate my life" feel? It hit me hard after I stayed up too late last night reading blogs and watching Youtube. I crawled out of bed, and I looked at my alarm clock. Thankfully my life wasn't a movie stereotype because I was not late for school. I dressed in the simple light clothes. Unlike the beauty models who loved to show as much skin as allowed in the dress code, I just picked a white t-shirt and rugged jeans. "Man I need to work on that tan." I say to myself, remarking my pale skin for the time of year. I lived on the coast in California, for god's sake! The bright spring sun blinds my eyes. I squint to get to my car, before grabbing some sunglassess off the dash and putting them on. My iphone buzzes as I slip it out, seeing my friend Kristie in a panic. "Hey, could you pick me up? Tobias was being an asshole and left before I even got up." I chuckled. She had a few months before she got her liscense. I stopped by her house, my car clock reading 7:48. I was going to be late this time. "Come on Kristie, I don't wanna spend another week getting lectured by Mr. Stephens about being on time!" She rushed into the car. "Sorry! It's just Tobias has been so distant since this incident regarding Chloe and Rich. He blamed it on me, saying that I got them together when I just dropped a hint!" I pulled in the school parking lot at 8:04. Thankfully I got to my locker before the late bell rang, and was able to begin my monday. Well, it would be nice if I DIDN'T have to deal with monday at all, but eh. I walked into first period. Mrs. Eaton wasn't there, and everyone was excitedly murmering. I thought we were going to get a sub, which basically meant "play on our phones the whole class". But they weren't excited about a sub. The boy in front of me, one I never met before, turned around in his seat. "Have you heard?" I expected a joke about birds, but before I could answer, he spittled something out. "Anna Mentia and Beatrice Miguire... they were found dead in the ocean last night!" Zeebeam Mckay, Senior "Ha! What a NERD" I heard local jock and ass Scott Brewer as he pushed me from behind. I cocked my fist back, ready to punch, when my best friend, Emilia grabbed my arm. "Stop." I get a little frustrated. "Why?" I snap. "Because you don't want 225 lbs of meat on top of you, do you now?" I looked at Scott, walking off with his football buddies, laughing as they went. "No." I reply. "Thought so." she said. "But why let them do that?" I ask, calming down a bit. "Look, he cheats off of the smarter people who will probably have a life after 25. Once he runs out of people to cheat off of, he'll be bankrupt, unemployed, and probably hanging from a noose." Dark... I knew now why Emilia was my best friend. We walked into our first class. Math. It was a breeze for me, but today something was different. The seat to my right, normally filled by the waterholic Anna was empty. The old teacher called role, but when he went to Anna's name, someone said "Absent. Forever." Murmers sparked through the classroom. Normally death was rare for our class, but MURDER? That was something entirely new. The teacher was explaining some equation I'd known since 7th grade, so I naturally wasn't paying attention. I turned to Emilia, who being her, naturally didn't care about the class either. She was sneaking texts on her phone to some bad boy. "You talking to that mobster kid from Chicago?" "Yea... he said he skipped school to check the crime scene." Emilia replies. "Probably going to clean any evidence... drowning is a way of execution in the Mafia-" POW! Emilia didn't take long to sock me in the arm. "Ow! Look's like somebody's got a crush!" I said in shock. "Tell no one." Emilia whispered at me when I realized the teacher was staring at me. "Mr. Mckay, how about you demonstrate what to do here?" he said, handing me his marker. I looked at the board, easily realizing how to do it. I smiled at Emilia mockingly as I went up, and she slid her finger across her throat while looking threatening. I just nodded, before going to do the stupid problem. Hannah Coldwell, Junior "Just cause we both transferred from the same state doesn't give you an excuse to flirt like that!" I say, to Butch McKinley, who had more pimples than Trump had dollars. "Aw, aren't ya just a sweet' southern belle?" What a backwoods hillbilly. I was from Nashville and most trash like this stayed out of our city limits. "If you want we can ride around town... got my truck fix'd up." He drawled out. "No Butch. Find someone else." I say, slamming the locker door shut. First period was a bore and now I had to head to a crappy class known as Geography. Sure, I could remember fictional maps, but the real world ones were just too vast. "Here is Seville, Spain. Remember where it's at, it'll be on the test." The ever so annoying teacher said without emotion. Out of all my classes, this one was probably the worst in people. None of my friends were in it, and the only people where the snoody girls and the surfer boys. I was probably the smartest in the class, and I SUCKED at geography! "Teacher, can I go get a bathroom pass?" I ask, annoyed. "Sure. Be back in 5 or you will get detention." I mutter as walk out the door. I honestly didn't need to go, I just needed to clear my head. I looked at myself in the mirror, accepting my okay looks. Most girls here had tans, yet I was still pale. Probably from sitting inside and reading all the time. I hear loud noises coming from the boys bathroom. Sounds like a struggle. I see a kid walk out, head lowered so I couldn't make out his features. "Hey!" I shout, but the boy just speeds up. I walk in the bathroom, and see horrifying sight. One of the surfer dudes in my class, Peter Shorwood, was butchered in the bathroom floor. Skyler Denne, Freshman The gym buzzed with chatter. After some girl came screaming in the office, the principal told everyone to report to the gym immediately. Why was I in the office? Stupid Bruce Murville decided to knock my books in the floor, and I started sailing curse words his way. A teacher heard and I was soon busted. I was sat to my right by two dudes of equal height arguing to one another. "No Mitchel, tridents are too bulky and inefficient. A spear is where it's at." the skinnier, dark haired boy said. "Trident's have three blades and can pull a wimpy spear from your hands." the stouter, lighter haired boy, Mitchel I assumed, replied. "What if I told you both are obselete, and a harpoon could outclass both in every way?" I snapped at them in annoyance. Both rose up, towering a good 10 inches over me. Two juniors who were no doubt basketball players. "Listen here little nerd. We could hoist you by your underwear over the basketball goal, then dunk on you for hours. You take your snide comment back." the more aggressive Mitchel said at me. The microphone buzzed as our principal took the gym floor. Mitchel and his colleague who's name was probably something like Marvel glared at me, as they were forced to take a seat. I smirked as I swiveled forward to see what the principal was saying. "One of you 4,893 students has blood on their hands. Our beloved sophmore Peter Shorwood was found killed in the boy's bathroom on the second floor. The Kipling Police department are coming to check, along with the Los Angeles PD who will arrive shortly. As of now, you will all be forced to stay here, until we can sort-" his words become lost in the angry boos of the gym, before the intimidating vice principal almost pushes the principal away. Known for being a fierce football coach, when he shouted at us all to shut up, any sane student immediately was silenced. "Good. You listen here to this man! If you don't I'll make your lives TERRIBLE!" I had already pulled my iphone out and was texting Ricky. "Yo dude this blows. I can't skate for another hour or two." he texted me with the bored emoji. I sent him back a response, explaining how I had to sit next to a duo of dumb basketball players. He just sent the laughing emoji, saying he lucked out by sitting by his secret crush Rochelle. "Phone up Mr. Denne. That's your second offence." my british transfer teacher said to me. I groan, knowing now I had to suffer detention after school. My boredom was cut short soon, when the police of Kipling waltzed in the door. The investigation was about to begin. Marina Declore, Junior "This is pointless." Billie Targaryen, one of my close friends, says as police begin patting down on students. "They better not lay a hand on me. My parents have sued before." Aria, my other friend, says with annoyance. The police man looks at me... he looked so familiar... "You ASS!" I shout as I throw a punch. The young man catches my arm. The young man, my old friend, Elias. "Marina, calm down." he says, as I yank my wrist from his clutch. "You promised to never join the law!" I shout. Elias had promised long ago when we both were in juvenille detention that he would never change. It seems he couldn't keep his end of the deal. "You look like the kind of werido who'd write stories the internet." Aria says. Elias glares at her, but I can tell he couldn't deny what she said. "Listen, I won't check you for weapons or murder tools. Just keep quiet about it." he whispered, but I pushed him away. "I don't care what you do. Get away from me... no good liar!" Before he can respond, another police officer about as tall as an oompa loompa says quietly to Elias. "We need to move this along faster... school dismissed 30 minutes ago. A whole mob of unhappy parents are about to bust the door down if we don't leave. Sherrif's orders to withdrawl." Soon an announcement follows. "All students with detention report to the study hall. The rest of you go to the parking lot. If you ride the bus, please contact us in the office. You're all now dismissed." I scoff. I had detention for beating a snoody senior Friday, even though she deserved it. "I'll see you guys later." I say to Billie and Aria, before I storm off. Sight of Elias had put me in a bad mood. The Killer! I groaned as I sat in my chair for detention. I hadn't been caught, thankfully, but the hiding of the killings was making my sanity decrease... Every time I'd turn a corner I'd see Anna crying briefly before she'd vanish, or turn to my left and see Beatrice next to me, both of them always wet head to toe. I couldn't take it... but something in me told me to push on... that more needed to die. Detention went on for a while, before I politely asked for a bathroom pass. Screw that, I wasn't going to the bathroom first. I went outside and popped the trunk of my vehicle, pulling out a shiny fire ax. I went back inside, as rain started to sprinkle from the sky. It was going to go down. I went into the bathroom, to check myself in the mirror. I pulled my hood down over my eyes, the only visible thing being my chin, as I turned to see the wimpy nerd Skyler. He never had a chance to scream as my ax slashed across his throat. He hit the ground with a plop, squirming violently as he died. I walked slowly past his corpse. Only 4 others remained in Study Hall, 4 others needed to die. I heard the squat old Ms. Duber shouting "...bet that kid drove off! He's going to get it tomorrow!" That's when I opened the door, keeping my head low. The deliquent Marina Declore and swim team member Sylvia Nowlin backed up against the wall, both looking at me fear wide in their eyes. Ms. Duber looked shocked, and the 2nd string defensive end, Donavan Moreson, looked at me with fists ready. I begin to waltz toward Ms. Duber. I never liked her and wouldn't bother seeing her go. I saw Donavan lower his shoulder and run at me, and I counter acted, as I swung my ax into his abdomen, ripping it out as he fell to the floor in a gory heap. "HELP ME! PLEASE!!" I heard Sylvia shout as she bashed the window with her fists. Marina drew a switchblade, trying to look brave. I could tell by her breathing that she was scared for her life, but she'd die later. Ms. Duber tried to dial the police, but I slammed my ax down, cutting her hand off in mid dial. She shouted and grabbed her stubble, before I took a wide swing and cleaved her head off. Marina and Sylvia both bolted for the door. I swung low with my ax. Marina hopped over it, but Sylvia wasn't as fortunate, as the ax caught her knee and sent her to the floor in agony. I knew Marina would escape, so I decided to have a little fun. I dragged the bleeding Sylvia to the bathroom, as I took her into one of the stalls. "Please... no!" she said. "I like irony. And it's quiet ironic for a swim team member to drown..." I coo in her ear. She screams even after I submerge her face in the toilet water. Bubbles start popping on the surface. I admire the girl's lungs, as she still thrashes and screams for another minute before she finally goes still. I smirk as I walk out the door, before I hear a loud bang. I'm thrown to the floor by the force. A shotgun blast. A lanky police man looks over me, smoke coming from his remington's barrel. Marina's hiding behind him, knife ready. "Go get help. NOW!" he says shouting. As soon as Marina leaves, I spring up, shoving the tall officer into the wall as I break into a sprint. I hear another blast as the wall behind me gets blasted. I keep running, not daring looking back. Aria Westbrook, Junior Rain pelted the windows as a storm brewed in. Spring storms were bad on the coast of central California, and as expected, my phone buzzed. "A severe weather alert has been issued for the counties of San Mateo, Santa Cruz, Santa Clara, San Benito, Monteray, and San Luis Obispo. If you live in this area, take shelter in the innermost room of your house. Storms are expected to last until 4 AM Thursday, April 28th. This is not a test." I sigh. "This is probably going to blow out the electricity..." My phone buzzed for a second time. Hannah sending a text. "If this is some emoji spam..." I say as I open messages, to find a more urgent text from her. "OMG! Police found 4 people murdered at school. They can't investigate due to some bad weather. I have a feeling this guy's going to go for me..." I remembered how Hannah discovered the 3rd victim of the unknown killer. She was feet away from the suspect. I began to send her a call. It rang, and she answered. "I feel like i'm responsible for all this..." she says in a panicky voice. "Hannah, calm down." I reply. "My parents aren't home and the lights keep flickering... could you drive over here?" she says shakily. I didn't have a liscense, but I still drove everywhere. The sherriff was petty and easy to bribe, and his deputy wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. So being a good friend, I walked out to my mother's car. I was starting the car when I heard on the other end of the phone. "Someone's in the house..." Those 4 words were chilling to me... I tried turning the key in the ignition. The car started, but the garage door wasn't open. "Hannah... lock yourself in the bathroom, I'll stop by Tom's house..." I said. Tom was a big dude who lived next door, who had dealings with shady figures. I knew he had killed at least someone before, and he owed me a favor for bailing him from jail a year ago. I heard Hannah shakily breathing on the end of the phone, when I heard a loud bang in the background. "He kicked the door open!" she shrieked, before I heard her scream as a large staticy noise played over the phone. "Hannah... HANNAH?!" I say, as the call drops. I sit there, fear in me. My friend had been killed... was I next? A large tapping on the glass made me jump. I thought I was going to get killed so I shoved the car door open. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I ask angrily. "Aria chill. It's Lewis." Lewis was the lone wolf of school. I only knew him from our past dates.... most of them arranged by money and senseless dares. "Lewis, someone has been killed, now's not the time." I say impatiently as I get back in my car. He jumps in the passenger seat. "You're not going alone. Not in this weather." I scoff. "Lewis you weigh like 150 lbs. This killer's at least twice your size!" He just ignores me, and I know I can't argue. We drive to Hannah's house as more thunder rumbles. The door's wide open, swaying in the wind. "Stay in the car." Lewis says. "No, I'm not going too!" I say as I get out of the car. I follow him into the house, which is really dark as the power had been blown out by weather. "I'm going to check upstairs..." Lewis says, as he creeps up the stairs. I am tense, when I hear a thump. "Lewis?" I call out. No answer. This was a stupid idea. Not only is Hannah dead, but so is Lewis. I turn aroud and sprint outside, opening the car door. I see Lewis emerge from the door. "Aria, what are you doing? Why are you-" he shouts, before a cloaked figure imbedes a fire ax into his back. I thrust the key in the igntion. The figure ran towards the door, shoving the dying Lewis in the mud. He slams his ax into the windshield, knocking the glass out of it. I thrust the vehicle in reverse, slamming on the gas pedal. I hear it ram into something sharp as an electrical jolt puts me in an eternal slumber. Nicholas Baretti, Senior "Get your hands off me, cop!" I say as I'm forced into the back of his cruiser. I'm set beside a dark haired girl who looks angry. "3 more deaths confirmed. The police have been told to round up the neighbors. We will catch this killer." I sit angry. We pull in to the huge castle-like prison, the Kipling Penitentiary. 3 other police cruisers arrive, as about 14 students from school are escorted into the huge building. "Elias this is pointless! Why are we being taken here" the dark haired girl shouts at the policeman escorting us. "Safety. 14 of you, someone has to be the killer. No one else needs to die tonight. The sherrif is currently en route to San Fransicso, to get a swat team. The remaining policeman will keep you all safe. There's 3 of us and one killer." Deputy Elias says. "You all wouldn't last in the mafia..." I say in a low voice. We're brought into a huge circular room. The emergency lights were lit, but it was still dim. After we were released as the policemen took positions on the balconies, watching over us. I knew they were waiting for a confession... but they weren't going to get one. I spot Emilia, the girl I was trying to get with. I walked over to her and her nerdy friend Zee, and sat down in annoyance. "Huge storm hitting and we're taken here. Just my luck." I say. Emilia was looking away from me, and if it weren't so dark, she'd probably be blushing. "You know, I could bust us out of here." I said. "It would be nice." she responds. I lean in, asking her quietly "We could go home together..." she seemed to laugh a little. "Do it then bad boy." she said. My little romantic moment was interrupted when I heard the policemen shouting. Gunshots filled the room, kids were screaming. "Officer down!" I heard one of the deputies shout. The said cop fell over the balcony, his body landing in the circular room we were contained in. The kids were in a panic as the other two police ran off, probably in chase of the killer. I ran over to the dead cop, looting his glock and a spare clip, and also the door keys. "Come on!" I shout to the other 14 students in the room. As soon as I unlock the door, hell brakes loose. No one stays in groups bigger than 3, as they all take off in different directions. No one knew where the exit was... we were abandoned by the police. I lost track of Emilia, and ended up paired with Alistair Covington and Adam Lopez. Both were transfers, and were smart enough to realize I had a weapon. They were looking for protection. "Where's the exit?" Alistair asked annoyingly. "I'm working on it..." I say, traveling through the dim hallways. The mood was tense, the only sounds being our footsteps and the distant yell of a few students. "Keep quiet." I tell the two, as I round a corner. A looming figure is raised up. Instinct kicks in as I jump back and unload 3 shots into the figure. The figure falls down, and I investigate what I just shot. "Damnit..." I say. I had just shot Erlend Hallaran. I knew Adam and Alistair didn't trust me... they thought I was the killer. "Look..." I say, before they both charge at me. I kick Adam away, as Alistair swings a hard right. I wasn't quick enough, and the dude decks me into the cold stone of the prison. I look up to see him kick me in the head, knocking me out cold. Annemarie Joelley, Senior I was unlucky. I was running with a group of 5 or so, when I lost track of them. "Where'd you guys go?" I asked softly. No response. As if I expected one. I see a light. When I investigate, it's a dropped flashlight. I pick it up, flashing it around the room. 2 corpes are laid on top of each other. I nearly puke at the sight. Angela Choi and Anthony Greene are the deceased. The were in the group I followed... so where was the other 2 in the group, Bennet Hayes and Billie Targaryen? I walk a little more, scared to death. My heart is thumping loudly in my chest. Scared. I nearly trip over a bullet filled corpse. Erlend Halloran seemed to have been shot... panic filled me. The killer had a gun. I couldn't run from a bullet! I nearly jump out my skin when I heard gunfire. Far up ahead, I see a man let out a sharp grunt and fall out of a doorway into the hall. I run over, and see one of the other cops. I scream as sharp metal cuts across my chest as my flashlight falls to the ground with a clang. I was just another victim of the sick murderer. Adam Lopez, Sophomore Me and Alistair left the knocked out Nicholas for the police. We walked around, and felt ourself climbing higher. Soon we found a door, and when I opened it, we were blasted by wind. The roof of the building. I walked out, getting drenched by the torrent of rain. "Alistair lets go." I say. When I turn around, he's not there. The door then shuts behind me. A hooded figure approaching, a bloodstained axe in his hands. I had to think fast. I ran and jumped up on one of the giant fans that cooled the building down. He began to follow, and that's when I jumped on top of him. I began to punch the dude, trying to knock him out. "Die Nicholas, you murderer!" I said, thinking the killer was him awakening. But when I pulled his hood down, it wasn't Nicholas. "R-?" I begin to say, before he jams his fist into my mouth, holding me to the ground. "I never liked you Adam. You always were a smart ass." the killer says in a low voice. Unable to speak, I could only watch as he dragged me to the edge of the roof, before throwing me off the edge. The ground hit harder than I thought it would. Billie Targaryen I'd been following the bulky Bennet Hayes ever since we had an encounter with the killer. Annemarie had dissapeared and I witnessed Anthony get struck down. "Bennet... have you ever wondered if we'll ever make it out alive?" I ask. He doesn't respond. "Bennet come on!" I say a little upset how he won't talk to me. Apparently he blamed me for getting his best friend and girlfriend killed. "What would Angela and Anthony have said?" he says in anger. Yes, it had been my idea to run. Yes, I might have tricked Bennet. But I wasn't going to let anyone else die. I knew Angela and Anthony were done. Maybe if Bennet and I helped, we could've beat the killer, saved so many, avenged many more. Bennet led us into a bathroom. "Maybe there's an exit here." he said. We heard frantic splashing, so we ran to the noise. "Death is coming quickly..." a low voice cooed. The killer was drowning a freshman girl in a full bathtub. Eventually she went still. I heard Bennet yell in anger, and charge the killer. "BENNET DON'T!" I shouted, but it was too late. Before Bennet could even land a hit, the killer had already whirled around with an ax extended. The blade caught Bennet's stomach, spilling his innards on the ground. He clutched his wounds, falling on his knees before going limp face first on the ground. I attempted to run, but the killer was faster. He grabbed me and pulled me down on the ground. "You'll join your friend..." he said slowly. He then grabbed my head and shoved me into the full bathtub with the dead girl in it. I screamed in disgust, my air rushing out of my mouth into the corpse filled water. He shoved me into the girl's corpse, drowning me in the water as I heard him cackling. I was going to die soaked on a girl's body. Darkness consumed my vision as I felt the last of my air leave my lungs, and I knew that death had come for me. Zeebeam Mckay, Senior I huffed as I carried Nicholas over my shoulders. Emilia and I found him knocked out, but still alive. "Stop!" I heard a voice shout. Elias and Marina stood there, looking at us. "We're obviously not the killers" I say annoyed as I set Nicholas down. "You might not be, but we've been trying to round everyone up to get out. Unforunately, the other cops and various students are dead. We might be the last ones alive that isn't a killer." Marina explains. I lean against a doorway, listening at them some more. Maybe I could figure out who the killer is. "They've been killed in so many horrid ways... Shot, bludgeoned, slashed, drowned, even bisected... If we stick together, we won't end up like them." Marina continues. Elias just nods, the officer knowing that his fellows were also dead. "What says we can trust you?" Emilia says skeptical. "I'm a fricken police officer! I'm trying to help damnit! Just listen if you want to live!" Elias shouts. I think of something to say, but other thoughts are on my mind. The thoughts of why blood is running down my neck or why my throat feels like it's being slit... Marina Declore, Junior "Go damnit!" Elias shouts, tossing us the keys. "Down this hallway behind us! Take a right and the exit's therre! GO!" he adds on. He pulls out his pistol, aiming it at the approaching killer. Me and Emilia hoist up Nicholas and began to go away. I turn around when I see gunshots. The killer has fallen. Elias is standing over him with his pistol aimed. It seems to be over. Then my relief turns into horror. I watch as the killer flings a hatchet straight into the tall cop's face. Elias stumbles backwards, shooting wildly until the killer takes him down with the big fire ax. In a panic I'm split off from Emilia. I'm running, knowing that the killer is coming. I can hear his footsteps pounding behind me. I bust open a window and crawl out of it, finding myself in the court yard. I see the parked cars, and see Elias's cruiser. I see the killer behind me, axe raised. I slide under the blow, the gravel skinning my legs. I stand up, busting the glass out of the windows with my elbow, cutting my right arm majorly. The axe slams into the hood of the cruiser as I'm shoved from the door by the killer. He begins to come at me, when I force the car door open, knocking the killer off his feet. I grab Elias's shotgun from the backseat, frantically trying to load it. The axe comes down again, slashing a deep gash across my thigh. I cry as my leg can't support my weight anymore as I fall to the ground. The killer razes his axe to finish the job, before he's slammed into the police cruiser by... Elias?! I know Elias is nearly dead, blood covers his face from the hatchet wound. He begins to hack at the killer with the stolen hatchet, and I know what to do. I grab the shotgun, load it with a single shell. I aim the gun as the killer finishes Elias off with a gruesome horizontal bisecting. I get a glimpse on the killer's face, recognzizing who it is once and for all. "'Ricky Calville..." I say in surprise... before I pull the shotgun trigger, blasting the killer's face into gore. He was dead, that was for sure. I began to lose conscious from blood loss, as I glimpsed Emilia and a conscious Nicholas standing over me, trying to lift me off my back... Epilogue (Third Person) After being sent to the San Francisco Hospital, Nicholas Barreti, Marina Declore, and Emilia Oswald were considered the only survivors of the slashing. It was revealed the killer with 23 victims under his name known as Ricky Calville, was an escapee from the San Diego psychiatric ward who was posing as a student at Kipling. The sheriff was fired and convicted for indirectly causing the death of 11 students and 3 officers under his care with a terrible order to confine them in the Kipling Penitentiary. Kipling was shocked by the killings in the medium sized town and have since set up a day to memorize the 23 victims of the late Ricky Calville. Every April 27th, family's mourn and remember there fallen members. As for the 3 survivors, summer break came quickly for them. The 3 have a strong connection since their traumatic expirience, and have since vowed to destroy any potential killers they come across to prevent mass death again. It seems peace has come to Kipling once more... ...but will it last? Final Death Chart Category:Blog posts